


Pokemon Paragon: Prism Unit

by BlueFairyKino



Series: Paragon AU [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Multi, Original Pokemon Region, bc yeah it still applies here, there's gonna be slight refs to canon stuff but not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFairyKino/pseuds/BlueFairyKino
Summary: For years now, Interpol's secret branch, the Prism Unit, has fought a war hidden from the world, against the forces of Team Spectral. Paragons - humans who are able to harness the powers of their trusted Pokemon partners - stand as the warriors on this battlefield.In particular, the A-Team, a group of six powerful Paragons who serve as the leading force against Team Spectral.When the team's activity is found to be sourcing from the somewhat-isolated region of Lemua, a place where Paragons are common knowledge, the leader of the A-Team, 17-year-old Lucida Morgentaler, is sent to investigate, alongside her bonded partner, Victor the Aegislash, and her beloved starter, Danae the Roserade.Determined to end this fight once and for all, she journeys to Lemua......and the fate of the world lands into the hands of the A-Team.
Series: Paragon AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663123
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Pokemon Paragon: Prism Unit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kept posting on twitter yesterday on how i Totally Wasn't Doing Writing Things. it was amusing to me and only me probably
> 
> for those unfamiliar with this lil AU project: within the series this fic is in, there's a work that's dedicated to worldbuilding and character bios! it'll be updated semi-regularly, or. well. whenever things might become relevant. some sections might receive updates overtime, for example. like some character bios, probably.
> 
> that's also where character appearances are rn, so check there for that, too!
> 
> i can't promise regular updates. not weekly or maybe even monthly. my writing muse can get...picky, to say the least. this is a common thing for my fics dw bfgkbkdgf

_Thousands of years ago..._

_The existence of 'Paragons' came to light._

_Humans who could transform, and harness the powers of their beloved partner Pokemon, in order to fight alongside them._

_But, as with any powerful force..._

_As many heroes as there will be, using these powers for good..._

_There will always be people wishing to use it for evil._

_..._

_That's why I'm here now, after all._

_No matter what it takes..._

_I'll be the one to end this fight for good._

_After all, if I don't, then..._

_..._

_I'll never be able to forgive myself._

* * *

**"...cida?"**

"Mmn?" Dark brown eyes blinked for a moment, before the girl glanced to her side. "Something up, Victor?"

 **"Ah, no."** The Aegislash shook side to side somewhat, similar to one shaking their head. **"You simply seemed distracted by something. Are you alright?"**

"Yeah, yeah, 'm fine. Just got lost in thought."

Then again, that seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"...maybe I need some fresh air." Lucida stood from the bed in her cabin and moved towards the door, Victor following suit. "Danae, you comin' with?"

The shiny Roserade glanced up from the corner, and quickly nodded before hopping down from her spot on the bed and trotting after her trainer.

...

It had been only a couple days since she got this mission, and she was _already_ getting distracted by her own thoughts.

_I have to get better than this. I can't afford to falter now._

* * *

_**Three days ago...** _

"They've finally tracked 'em down?"

The whole A-Team had gathered, at Belric's request. Said man nodded, a surprisingly _serious_ look on his face. "Apparently, a lot of Team Spectral activity has centered around the Lemua region."

"Lemua?" Tessa leaned forward and tilted her head. "Never heard of it. Super far away?"

"Mmn... _sorta_?" Belric shrugged. "They tend to keep to themselves. Don't get many tourists, and not many residents leave the region." ... "Probably 'cuz Paragons are _common knowledge_ around there."

Nesina quirked an eyebrow up. _"Legit?_ That's a shocker."

"I've heard a bit about the situation there, myself." Henneke nodded to himself. "Apparently, Paragons are _incredibly_ important to the history of the region. They understand the dangers of their existence being known worldwide, though, so they prefer to keep their secrets to themselves."

"...so then." Kannon spoke up, bringing the conversation back to its original point. "Am I to assume we are to depart for Lemua?"

"Not _exactly_." Belric pulled out a small piece of paper, clearly a set of notes. "Higher-ups are _insistent_ on us going there little by little, so that we don't attract too much attention. Plus, there's always the chance that Spectral might _run off_ after they realize we're there." His eyes shifted to Lucida. "You're to head there first, to affirm the situation. They'll use your report afterwards as a way to determine if _we_ gotta head over there, too."

Not a surprise, really. She _was_ the leader of the A-Team, and one of the key members of the Prism Unit as a whole. After all, there was _no other_ Paragon that fought directly with their Pokemon itself, and hardly any with such a strong bond as the one between herself and Victor.

As much as she disliked the attention sometimes...she didn't mind her work.

"Ok. I'll get ready and head out as soon as I can."

* * *

**"Did you not feel somewhat _forced_ into this?" **

By now, Lucida, Victor, and Danae had gotten to the back terrace. Lucida was leaning against the railing, watching the water slowly flow beneath them.

"Not really. Why'd you ask?"

 **"...you seemed content, having some time off to spend with your family."** Victor quietly raised up one of his sashes and placed it on her shoulder. **"I cannot help but feel like this was all, well...somewhat too _sudden_."**

...he had somewhat of a point. If Lucida had her choice, she'd be back in Sinnoh, helping out her grandparents at the bakery and spending time with her mother and little sister.

_But..._

"This is for their sake just as much as it is for the world's as a whole." She softly smiled. "The sooner I get this done, the sooner I can go home without a worry."

 **"...a very good point."** Victor gazed out at the sea. **"We'll have _quite a bit_ to tell everyone once we return."**

Lucida stared at him for a moment...before a sly smile formed on her face.

"...are you referring to the rest of our _own_ squad, or to _Ayumu_?"

**"The rest of our team, o-of course!"**

"Sure, Vic."

**"W-Why are you giving me that look?! I'm telling the truth!"**

"Oh, I'm sure you are. Just not all of it."

_'Rose-Rose-rade.'_

**"Not you, too!! I-I'm telling you, I have had _enough_ of the insinuation that I have a crush on-" **

_**CRASH** _

**"What the-?!"**

"You two, hold on!!"

As the crash boomed through their ears, the boat suddenly rocked, harshly leaning to one side. Lucida clung to the railing, holding Victor and Danae close to her body in an attempt to keep them safe from... _whatever_ was happening.

"Shit-" Lucida snapped her head up- "The hell was that?!"

Her question was answered when the on-ship speaker blared to life.

_"This is an emergency broadcast to all passengers. We have mistakenly entered into Wishiwashi territory, and the ship is currently under attack. We ask that you all find shelter in the ship's emergency bunker and wait to leave until further notice. I repeat-"_

"Wishiwashi?"

**"It must be quite a few. Likely multiple schools. Ones which live far away from humans DO tend to be much more territorial..."**

....

Lucida stood. "Where are they?"

Victor, as if immediately sensing her intent, paused for a moment, before opening his eye and facing to the front of the ship. **"That way."**

"Right."

The trio immediately bolted, making their way through crowds of panicking civilians as they made their way to the front of the ship. Just as had been broadcasted, multiple schools of Wishiwashi were currently doing battle with some of the sailors' Pokemon, though it clearly wasn't going well. Other sailors were attempting to move people along, likely to the bunker.

Lucida went the opposite way.

"Miss!" One of the sailors ran over and blocked her way. "This is a dangerous area. I must ask you to stay back!"

"And I," Lucida spoke, her voice stern and clear, "must ask you to let me through."

"Miss, please, we're taking care of-"

As Victor and Danae positioned themselves beside her, Lucida reached into her bag.

Out came her badge.

As realization slowly formed on the sailor's face, she continued.

"Lucida Morgentaler, of Interpol's Prism Unit. I'm perfectly authorized for situations like this."

As she spoke, she curled her finger under her collar, and fished out the cord necklace around her neck, allowing it to fall against her shirt and shine in plain view.

"You're a-!!" The sailor's eyes fixated on the jewel on the necklace, and he quickly moved away to the rest of the crew. "Everyone, hold your fire! W-We have a _Paragon_ on board! From _Interpol_!"

Everyone immediately looked to her, some with _shock_ , and others with _confusion_. It was perfectly understandable, really. She wasn't in a professional outfit, nor was she an adult. But the badge and Soul Shard she held were _more_ than enough to prove what she said.

The sailors and their Pokemon stood back as Lucida walked forward. Immediately, the Wishiwashi all fixated their gazes upon her, all filled with sheer _anger._

**"Try not to go too hard on them, if you don't absolutely have to. If we can get them to let out their rage and settle down, perhaps even separate...there might be a way to settle this entire conflict without having to faint any of them."  
**

"No need to tell me twice. Danae, we'll be relying on your Grass moves during this, got it?"

_'Rose!'_

Lucida clutched the Soul Shard in her hand, and took a deep breath.

_Right then._

"Looks like showtime. Let's get on it, Victor, Danae!"

The stone in her hand lit up, silver and indigo rays bathing the entire front of the ship. The Wishiwashi started backwards in surprise, while the sailors and any remaining passengers looked on in awe.

Golden armor formed over ordinary cloth. The necklace floated up and fastened her head as a circlet. A long scarf reminiscent of her own partner's sashes formed, waving behind her.

Victor quickly moved into place, one sash moving to allow Lucida to grab the shield while the sword himself floated into her hand.

And when the lights died down, what remained was not a innocent seeming girl...but a _knight_.

As the people behind her stared at the new sight, and the Wishiwashi immediately centered their glares back onto her, Lucida raised the sword Pokemon in her hand.

" _Charge!_ "

Lucida bolted forth, and almost _immediately,_ one of the Wishiwashi schools lunged for her, 'mouth' wide open. With a swing of Victor's blade, a section of the school broke away, the smaller Pokemon fleeing into the sea upon impact. Next to her, Danae let loose a Petal Blizzard, easily breaking apart another.

As the three worked, everyone continued to watch, all thoughts of escaping away from them as the battle raged on. A younger sailor, in particular, was staring on in shock. "S-She - she just - _what?!_ "

"...you're the new recruit, correct?" An older sailor, the one who has spoken to Lucida minutes before, spoke up. "What you've witnessed is the appearance of a _Paragon_. That transformation, the direct fighting...it's _all_ stemming from that stone she's wearing."

"T-The one on her circlet...?"

"Indeed. That, boy, is what we call a _Soul Shard_. Using that little trinket, Paragons can take those special forms, borrowing powers from the Pokemon they hold most dear to their heart...or so the stories tell. One thing's for sure, though..."

He glanced back at the battle, watching as, from the depths, a large school of shiny Wishiwashi emerged, staring the trio down with narrowed, golden 'eyes'.

"A Paragon who fights with 'er own bonded Pokemon...now _that's_ something nigh-unheard of."

During this time, the fight had gone on long, and the shiny school was the only one left. Lucida shakily leaned against Victor, both of them worn out. Danae wasn't doing much better, and had moved back a bit to give the other two more space.

**"Is there no way to convince you to leave this ship be?!"**

The school let out an echoing roar in response, unwilling to cease its assault even now. Lucida stood herself up, hand tightly clutching the Aegislash's hilt. "Vic...you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

**"I suppose we have no choice in the matter, truly. If they're unwilling to resolve this diplomatically, then...!"**

The gem within Lucida's circlet began to glow again. Soon, the duo's eyes took on the same glow.

And Victor's blade began to sparkle, taking in the aura around him in waves.

**"Let the world's life force become mine..."**

Lucida raised him up skyward, and he shut his eye.

"And grant me the strength of the beyond!"

His blade extended, becoming almost twice as long as Lucida's own body, glowing with dozens of colors as if the blade itself was an aurora. With one last burst of energy, she lept up, pointing the sword Pokemon directly down at the schooled Wishiwashi.

_**"Aurora Bayonet!!"** _

With a _stab_ , and a _swing_ , the shiny school broke apart, the injured Wishiwashi fleeing back into the sea. As they landed, Victor's blade turned to normal, and with a final flash, Lucida's armor returned to the ordinary clothes they had been. Her circlet returned to being a necklace, the shimmering jewel the only remaining bit of the transformation.

The girl slumped to the ground, doing her best to catch her breath. "O-Ok...ok...that...that should be fine... _right_?"

 **"..."** Victor floated up, then moved to the edge of the deck. **"I know you all are there, still. If you now have your anger out of your system, may we speak?"**

After a few seconds, a few Wishiwashi, shiny and not, peeked out of the water. Victor reached down with his shield, scooped a couple up into it (along with some water), and carefully brought it back up. **"Now...is there any particular reason _why_ you attacked as you did? I do not mean to lecture, but...you put _quite_ a few people in danger."**

All too quickly, the Wishiwashi began calling out at once, their voices mixing together before the one shiny in the bunch calmed them down, speaking to Victor for a couple minutes. Eventually, he nodded to them, then glanced back to Lucida and the sailors. The former was looking on in curiosity, while the latter were, obviously, incredibly startled at the appearance of a talking sword Pokemon.

**"This is indeed their territory, and a newly found one at that. They only _just_ laid their first clutch of eggs, and the sudden appearance of the boat made them act out of fear."**

"...I see. No wonder why this was such a sudden change." The older sailor walked forward and kneeled down to look at the fish. "We take this route _all the time_ , and have never come across this group."

Lucida, having finally let herself settle a bit, got up and walked over, Danae at her side once again. "Either these guys move, or you and your crew make an edit to the route you take. Boats near nests of undersea Pokemon has been known to cause a _buncha_ problems."

"Indeed. And there's the possibility that some _other_ boat could come along and startle them once more." The sailor hummed to himself, before looking back to the Wishiwashi. "Shall we help you find a _safer_ place to call home? Once your eggs hatch, of course."

The group excitedly chirped in response, and from Victor's pleased expression, it was a positive one. Carefully, he let them back out into the water, though they still lingered around the boat.

The sailor looked over at Lucida. "I would, perhaps, know a safer spot. It is out of the way of anywhere a boat, or perhaps even a larger, predatorial Pokemon, might come across it."

"Nice." She grinned. "Sounds like these fellas don't need to worry anymore."

"...I cannot thank you enough, miss. But..." He looked between her and Victor, a stern look in his eyes. "A talking Aegislash, and a young Paragon who fights directly alongside him...just _who exactly are you two_?"

They blinked, glanced at each other...and then, a sly smile formed on Lucida's face.

"Well, _this guy_ -" She motioned to said Aegislash next to her, "-is Victor. And me..."

As the rest of the crew began helping the passengers settle down and recover from the experience, and as the Wishiwashi swam down to prepare for their move, Lucida spoke, confidence in her tone and Soul Shard glimmering in the sun.

"I introduced myself before, but I'm Lucida. Lucida Morgentaler. And...I'm what some seem to like to call a hero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't expect many super-in-depth fighting scenes i can't write them for shit gfbkdhbfkd


End file.
